6 student commune
by the 3-languages-girl
Summary: What if the Varia are all students and living together in a commune? Fran get's way to much stuff to learn, Bel falls in love, Xanxus tells Squalo things the shark already knew and Luss & Levi are unimportand statists. CONTAINS YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS SO: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ XS & B26
1. Chapter 1

Fran sat in his classroom. It wasn't like the topic the teacher was talking about was boring, but he just didn't care. He just sat there and stared at the papers in front of him. They were showing the pages and topics what the students had to learn, three pages. The test was next week so there wasn't much time.

And there was the first problem. Squalo and himself were the only one actually taking care of the house and garden, if they wouldn't do everything, the house would look like hell, so if he would stop doing something to learn, the shark would be alone which would make him even more sleepless, short tempered, loud and crazy as he already was. Not good, but necessary for the next days.

Maybe Squalo could make the others work with him a little, but it wasn't easy to hold the other students from reading or watching gay porn (Lussuria), making electricity experiments (Leviathan), going out to dance or drink (Luss &amp; Xanxus), playing bloody video games (Belphegor), going to the fitness studio (Luss &amp; Levi), sometimes studying (Luss, Levi, Fran &amp; Squalo) or training with weapons, which are normally forbidden on the Student-Commune-Area and in School, or illusions (everybody but everyone more than Squalo and Fran). To tell the truth, there was barely a chance for Squalo to not do everything alone.

The school bell rang. A thing that normally would tell the students that they are free now but the next days would just tell Fran that he would go home to go on learning there. He made a note to himself to ask Squalo, who of the others, which were all in higher classes of the same school, had Mr. Bernhard in economics.

He pulled his key out and opened the door to the big flat the six students were happily living in and pulled out his shoes and jacket.  
"Squalo? Were are you?" he asked loud and monotone.  
"My room." Was the very much louder answer. Sometimes Fran asked himself why he wasn't deaf jet, but came to the point, it must be because he never pissed Squalo enough off so he'd scream in his face. That made him wonder why Xanxus, the oldest person in this commune, wasn't deaf jet, he got screamed at every day at least once.  
Fran made his way upstairs to the sleeping rooms and knocked on Squalos closed door. As the door opened it gave sight of a very sleepy, in school uniform dressed, seeming to be busy doing homework Squalo. Seems he didn't slept very much this night again.  
"What ya want?"  
"Did you had in economics?" Fran asked.  
"No, but I think Bel did."  
"Okay, thank you then Squalo-senpai."  
"Wait, for what do you need someone who had Mr. Bernhard in economics?"  
"We write a test next week and got way too much to learn."  
Squalo nodded at this, than he closed the door and turned around, going back to his homework.

"Oh man I do so fucking hate history." Squalo growled silently before he heard his door open. There was only one person in this entire world that would be brave enough to come into Squalos room without knocking before. And there was only one person who was allowed to do just that. Happily those both persons were one and the same.  
"What do you want Xanxus?"  
"Just looking how you are, scum. You didn't scream at me today till now. I thought maybe you died from loss of sleep."  
"Sorry to destroy your dreams but I'm still alive." Squalo said icy before going back to his homework again.  
"Shuddap and let me see that, scum." Xanxus just picked up his friends homework and began reading them while being starred to death by the silverette.  
"Stop looking at me like this, shark."  
"You know that I have to do them myself because I can't learn it better if I don't?"  
"Yes, but I know you good enough to know that you'll get it sooner if you let me do this and then read threw it a few times, and it would take you less time what would give you more time you can spend on serving me."  
"Who said I would serve you if I'm ready with getting my homework?"  
"I just did, didn't you hear me?"  
"I did, but you're neither my boss nor my teacher so I don't even think about listening to you."  
"May you shut up now?" Xanxus asked, annoyed by the conversation. Normally he would love it, but not if he's focusing on his servants homework.  
"What? Have we got a problem with multitasking?"  
"Yes, not everyone is able to cook while getting laid, like you. I know you can't belief it, you slut."  
"You know a sluts best weapon?"  
"What? Buying people by ass shaking?"  
"No, way simpler. You won't get sex the rest of the month for calling me a slut."  
"Wait, what? You can't do that!" Xanxus looked up shocked.  
"I can, you called me a slut so I can do whatever a slut does. And after that is what a slut does – taking back her body right – for punishing someone, I can do it."  
"You act like a slut to punish me for calling you a slut? Doesn't make sense." Xanxus tried to manipulate his lover.  
"It shows you what your talking does if you don't watch your tongue. Your only way out is proper apologizing and getting back calling me a slut."  
Xanxus always knew Squalo was no one to give up easily but he didn't expect Squalo to be rationalizing enough to hit his weak point. He loved his silver haired lover and also he loved to fuck him. Squalo seemed to know that, even if there never was anything like 'I love you' said.  
"Do I get a kiss on top if I do?" he asked carefully, he didn't wanted to worsen the situation.  
"I'll think about it."  
"I'm sorry for calling you a slut and obviously hurting your feelings and I take back that you are a slut. I'm very sorry."  
Squalo looked at his lover, thinking if he should forgive him that easily and what about the extra kiss and after a few seconds he decided to let Xanxus go easily this once, since it was the first time he called him a slut.  
"I forgive you but only this once, next time I won't." he leaned forward and captured Xanxus' lips, who immediately response and took dominance.  
Squalo was very aware of the fact that Xanxus loved him. He saw it in every little action. Like the fact that he came over to see what was up with Squalo and doing his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Fran went downstairs, thinking about how to tell the video game playing fake prince that he needed his help for learning. If he'd just say: 'Fake prince senpai. Help me learning!' He won't get any help but a knife in his head, shoulder, back or somewhere else. But asking him nicely wouldn't help either. The boy decided on thinking about it when he was asked what he wants.

He opened the door to the living room, the only room with a TV-screen and also the only one Bel would be inside at this time. Silently he sat next to his senpai on the floor and watched how the prince was playing. Pretty good actually, Fran remembered trying to play this game and totally failing, while Bel made one headshot after another.

"What do you want here, froggy?" the teen asked, not pausing his game.  
That was faster when he thought.  
"I need your help but didn't wanted to disturb your killing session."  
"A prince isn't helping a frog, instead if the frog wants to die, if that is the fact I would make an exception."  
"I need help by learning for the test next week, and after you are just fake you'll be able to help me." woops, mentioned the fake thing, now he couldn't expect any help anymore. Fran had to think about another way, getting his senpai to help.

"I'm no fake, and now I won't even help you by killing yourself anymore. I'd just torture you."  
"I shouldn't have hold up Levi from stepping on the GTA CD which was laying on the floor yesterday. I won't do it again, won't help me anyway."  
"Frogs shouldn't lie, Frogs shouldn't even talk so be happy I allow you to talk and stop lying."  
"I didn't, he was mad at you because you turned off the electricity in his room so he wanted to destroy your favorite game, happily I could pull him into an illusion of GTA and get the real one out of his view. It's behind the couch now. But, like I said, I won't make the work to myself again, 'cause I don't even get a simple thank you, don't to mention help."  
"You lie again, you just want to have a good excuse for throwing my GTA behind the couch."  
"If you think so, ask Levi were your GTA is." Fran stood up and got himself an apple from the fruit basket on the living room table, and then left to start learning alone.

Bel looked after him. He'd ask Levi just to show his froggy that lies were something bad.

He heard the front door close and Levi and Luss came in. Levi had such a wide grin on his face, which made Bel want to slice him up immediately just to don't see this face anymore.

"Does someone know were my GTA is?" the prince asked wondering if his froggy maybe wasn't lying.  
"I destroyed it for revenge of taking off my electricity! Hah, in your face bitch!" Levi said loudly, obviously proud of himself. And obviously not seeing the knife which pinned him now on the wall by the fabric of his jacket pretty near his neck.  
Bel paused his game and pulled the couch forward, there lay his GTA with a little note on it.

"In your face Levi! (And probably senpai who is – again – asking everybody were his game might be just not me.)  
–Fran"

The characteristic Cheshire grin came over his face.  
"Good Froggy." he took his game and brought it up to his room before silently getting inside Fran's without the younger noticing.

Xanxus somehow ended up lying on Squalos bed with said silverette sitting on his waste as the younger one pulled away.  
"You still help me with my homework?" the shark asked.  
"If you help me with something else."  
Squalo gave him a smile before rolling down.  
"Depends on the time."  
"Now?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm way too tired, let me sleep till my homework is done."  
Xanxus leaned over his lover.  
"Now, after you can sleep as long as you want… or at least till you have to make dinner."  
Squalo looked into the older man's eyes, thinking.  
"Okay, but look the door first."  
Xanxus stood up immediately and locked the door, before crawling on the bed and over his lover again.  
"No, you'll get help, but not like this." Squalo said and switched over so Xanxus would lie on his back.  
Soon Xanxus' belt and pants were off, as like his boxers and the shark began stroking and licking his need.  
Xanxus closed his eyes and enjoyed what the other was doing with his way to talented hands and tongue.  
Squalo, pleased with the sight of a relaxed and enjoying Xanxus, began sucking harder and harder till the other came in his mouth. The shark swallowed everything before rolling off again.

As Xanxus found his strength again he first dressed up again and then leaned over the other.  
"You can't even eat properly." he whispered before licking clean the corner of Squalo's mouth.  
"Ever tried to swallow something that is splashed in your mouth, not easy, others would caught and spit it out so be happy." Squalo said, sounding half asleep.  
"No I didn't tried it out jet. Sweet dreams, shark."  
Squalo just smiled at that and fell asleep.  
Xanxus picked up the sharks homework and started answering the questions.

A half hour later he was ready and silently left the room, not wanting to wake Squalo, the boy already suffered from loss of sleep, no need to wake him and make it worse.  
As Xanxus opened the door to the living room he was greeted by loud noises, loud enough to make him worry of his beloved upstairs.  
He came in fast and closed the door behind him.  
There was Levi, crying because he was pinned on the wall like a butterfly by one of Belphegor's knifes and Lussuria, watching a pretty loud gay porn video.  
Xanxus griped the remote control and made the sound more silent. Then he turned to Levi.  
"What happened?"  
"Bel pinned me on the wall."  
"Yes, I can fucking see that, I'm not blind, but why?"  
"He turned off my electricity and I destroyed his GTA for revenge, but in the end it somehow was still unharmed."  
'So Fran made sure nothing happened to it.' Xanxus combined, Fran was the only one who was able to make someone think he did something even if he didn't, to the greenette's luck, Levi wasn't smart enough to get it.  
"I won't release you; it's your own fault, never mess with Belphegor. Especially you won't get away unharmed."  
"Xanxu~?" Lussuria asked.  
"Don't call me that, scum."  
"Levi and I are going out tonight, is that okay?"  
"Do what you want." Xanxus muttered and griped a glass and a bottle of red wine. He was just not able to deal with all these idiots without either alcohol or Squalo on his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

Sorry I didn't update this long but I had my final exams and pretty much family stress so please forgive me.

It still is B26 and XS and I still don't own the characters or Reborn! or GTA or anything else in this fanfiction.

If you can find any mistakes or errors or whatever please let me know.

And now: Enjoy.

Fran was sitting over his books and was thinking about how fast he would die if he would cut his main veins. He was about to use his mobile to google this question as some hand was getting it before he was able to.  
Fran turned a little to see Belphegor hacking his mobile and starting to go through his music.

"Sempai? What are you doing and why don't you use your own phone to listen to your own music?" Fran asked, trying really hard to stay monotone.  
"I just discovered Froggy wasn't lying and so I thought maybe I should thank him by spending my time with him a little."  
"Would you help me?" Fran asked hopefully.  
"No." And the hope died again.  
"Okay could I get my mobile then? I have to google how long it takes for someone to die if he cuts his main veins."  
"Main veins? A few minutes. Between 5 and 20."  
Fran stared at him.  
"Sempai. You are creepy."  
Bel began laughing  
"I know. But why did you want to know that? Didn't I told you that I would help you to die?"  
"You did, but I wanted to die in peace."  
The other shoke his head.  
"Nobody dies in peace, leaving out old people who die while sleeping and so don't get that they are having a heart attack."  
"Wow. Why didn't you told us that you were such a genius in philosophy?"  
"That is no philosophy, stupid frog. That is simple knowledge of medical basics while watching people die."  
"Who did you watch dying? I mean real person, not the innocent people in GTA which you are driving to death?"  
"People who you shouldn't care about!" his voice was angry so Fran dropped that topic.  
"Sempai, if you have to stay here, could you at least use the headphones to listen my music while I try to get this shit?"  
"What is that by the way?" Bel asked, looking over the Youngers shoulder.  
"Economics."  
"Mr. Bernhard?" Bel asked sounding interested all of a sudden.  
"Yes. And I don't get most of the things."  
The prince, or fake prince, nodded and griped a pen. He began making a cross before some topics on the you-have-to-learn-list and handed it back to the greenett.  
"That is everything you have to learn."  
Fran was a little surprised.  
"How do you think you know?"  
"Mr. Bernhard is lazy. He always uses the same tests and exams as long as it works with the content of the class. I asked a few students in upper classes last year and the last 3 years he used the same tests."  
"Thank you sempai." Fran gave him a small smile before he looked closer at the topics.

The ones he had to learn were exactly these which he got except of one.  
He was a little confused.

"What is this?"  
Bel gave it a short look  
"This is to find out what is less expensive and from what point on." he answered, deciding that it was kind of fun to explain things to Fran especially when the greenett had that expression on his face when he didn't get something.

Squalo was still asleep as Lussuria woke him by knocking on his door.  
"What is it?" the boy asked sleepy.  
"Dinnertime in 10 minutes."  
"Oh, thank you Luss." Squalo got up slowly before change his clothes – because the others were messy - , washed his face and comb his hair to make it look a little more in order. Then he walked downstairs jawing and began searching the things for Xanxus meal. Luckily he had to only prepare this because Luss loved cooking and baking and made dinner for anyone else.

As soon as Squalo had everything he needed in front of him the door opened and only a few seconds later he felt two big arms around his waist.  
"What do I get to eat?" Xanxus asked  
"Let's see, something I am too tired to think of its name." that owned Squalo a kiss on his neck.  
"You should hurry, I am fucking hungry."  
"Fuck you Xanxus."  
"No, I am planning to fuck you soon thought. But first, you get me something to eat."  
"Yes sir." Squalo rolled his eyes and began cooking while his boyfriend still had hold on his waist.  
"How about you let me go while I cook, it is really difficult like that."  
"What did you say earlier about multitasking?" Xanxus asked teasing liking the others ear.  
"Yeah but it is one thing to get kissed and licked while cooking or to be unable to move properly because somebody is holding your waist. So don't stop that kissing and licking thing just put your hands a little different." the shark took the others hands and lay them on his hips so he could move but Xanxus was able to keep his control.  
"Like this for example."

Xanxus smiled and kissed his lover's neck once again.  
Squalo just went on cooking steak for the one nibbling on his neck.  
A few minutes later he reached a plate over his shoulder were the older one was still doing a great job at kissing just enough to not create a love bite.

Before he got the plate he whispered something right beneath Squalos ear.  
"Finally I thought I was going to starve."  
"Vroi! Next time I'll just go on sleeping and not cook for you bastard!" a pretty loud answer making Xanxus smile.  
"Oh I nearly missed that angry voice. You should sleep more often." he left the room and sat down in front of the TV in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.:

OK guys. Like promised I made my mind up for the last night… I barely slept but I have some ideas now how to go on and even end this one.

WUHUUU

Anyway, another "I am sorry" for not updating so long. I do not have any excuses, I am 100% prepeared for hate reviews. Let's see if I can take them.

Please enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or whatever is mentioned in this fanfiction. That's why it is called FANfiction, because it is made up by FANS who obviously don't own the Characters they are writing about.

Warning: It is not M! (I think some people really need this kind of warning) But it contains Shonen-Ai.

ENJOYYYYYY

B26:

Somehow Belphegor ended up explaining everything.  
"So, why do I need this form if I could simply draw the diagram?" Fran asked.  
"Stupid froggy, you need the form to draw the diagram correctly." Bel rolled his hidden eyes.  
"See, if you'd get out 24 then you'd have to pull the line like this, if you'd get out 2 it'd be rather like this."  
Fran watched his new teacher draw on a paper like a maniac, but somehow it seemed to be logic. The young illusionist couldn't belive himself for getting this but not the simpledy his teacher had drawn on the blackboard 2 days ago.  
"Why do I get this?"  
"Shishi, because the prince is a genius and an all-around-talent, even in teaching some stupid little froggys like you." Was the answere.

A knock on the door disturbed they're studying and also held Fran from making some rude comments about Bel being only fake and way to far in love with himself.  
"Yeah?" he asked instead and Lussuria poked his head inside.  
"Kids, dinner's ready in 5 Minutes. Be sure to come downstairs in time." He said in a sing sang voice before leaving.  
"I hope he remembered the prince wanted strawberry ice cream." The 'Prince' mumbled before standing up and walking towards the door.  
"Come on Froggy, we'll finish this after dinner."  
Fran nodded and came running after his new teacher.

As they sat on the table eating, the young illusionist couldn't help but needed to say something sarcastically.  
"Senpai~ I heared that eating strawberry ice cream all day is unhealthy and makes people fat. You should really eat something else at times."  
"Shut up, froggy." Bel growled.  
"But sempai, I came to recognize that you are pretty skinny, are you throwing up after eating so much of this suggery, fat making, stuff?"  
To finally get his new student to be quiet, Bel just shove his spoon with the ice cream on it into Frans mouth.  
"Would you be quiet now and let me eat my delicious strawberry ice cream now? And by the way, a prince can't get fat!"  
"Bu-hy-re-the-ings-in-the-istory-ook-lway-at-han?"  
"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full of ice cream, Froggy. I can't understand a word."  
Fran gulped the ice cream down.  
"I asked why the kings in the history book are always fat, if a prince can't get fat."  
"Because A) most of them aren't the rightfull kings and just killed someone to become the king and B) the ones that are real kings are just that, KINGS, not a prince anymore and they seem to get a addiction to worthless drinking and eating and not doing any sports as soon as they are on the throne. That's why they become so fat."  
"Oh, that means, if I would chain you on a chair and constantly feed you and let you drink alcohol youd get fat and be no rightful prince anymore?"  
"No, froggy, if you'd really succeed on chaining me on a chair, which I doubt, you'd not get me fat 'cause I'd drink and eat nothing. I'd rather die than look like one of the history book kings. Stupid kid."  
"Ah, so you'd rather die than become a fake prince? That means you should use one of your knives on yourself soon, since you already are fake. What did you tell me? Main veins, 5 – 20 minutes and it's over."  
Bel came to ignoring the teal haired boy next to him from now on, trying to eat his ice cream in peace.

XS

After his own dinner, Squalo made himself comfortable in front of the TV as well. Reading threw the homework Xanxus had done for him and watching the older boy from time to time.  
Xanxus pretty much knew he was watched but didn't responded to it since he saw no use in it. He'd rather let it be like this and watch Squalo reading threw his homework instead while eating. He didn't even bother looking away when the other glanced at him.  
Why should he? It was his goddamn right to watch his boyfriend at whatever he was doing.

Suddenly the door swung open, causing both boys to jump.  
"Ma maa Squ-chan, Xanxu~. I just wanted to let you know that Levi and I are gone for now. Have fun, don't kill each other and see you tomorrow." Lussuria sang before waving and getting out again.

"Good, that guy gives me creeps…" Squalo mumbled after a few seconds of quiet.  
Xanxus only chuckled to that.  
"Let's forget about him. How are you doing with your homework?"  
"I think I know it perfectly by now." Before he was able to say anything else, the dark haired boy snapped his papers away and started to question him.  
"What caused WWI ?"  
"Some guys killing the prince, going to be king, of Austria."  
"Who teamed up with Austria?"  
"Germany, Italy for a short period of time and some other countries."  
"What film would you like to watch?"  
"Don't know, some horror I'd say but I don't think this is related to my homework."  
"Your right. How were the jewish people involved in WWI ?"  
"The King of Germany told them they all were Germany, every nation, every religion and every person who lived in this land, causing the Jews to help him and take part in the army, making them stronger."  
"What is the only way of making me enjoy this or a boring horror movie?"  
Squalo rolled his eyes.  
Than he climbed on Xanxus lab.  
"I don't think this is related to my homework eigher" he whispered before kissing his lover forcefully.  
"It isn't." Xanxus told him as they broke apart "But the answer to my question was the wright one and it is way more fun than asking you out about your goddamn homework."  
"I thought so. Am I right assuming you want to watch a horror movie with me as long as I keep kissing you while watching?"  
"As long as I get what I want for watching it with you, it is totally worth it." Xanxus grinned before capturing Squalo's lips once again.

A.N.:

Okay I hope you enjoyed it.

I would really like to read reviews because I really need to know what you guys do think about it.

I think I am going on eigher later this day, or tomorrow, but I don't know jet.

Thank you all for reading.

Have a nice day.

CU


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.:

Hey guys.  
I know it is a little late today, had been in town until now.  
Well now it's there.  
Have fun  
Enjoy  
See you at the end of the chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Characters. Or GTA. Oh and there is something I kind of got from LittleKuriboh. Whoever finds it and gets to find me at my home gets a cookie.

Warning: Not M!

B26:

Bel was in the middle of explaining as the door simply opened.  
"Oi, brats, Lussuria and I are going out to party." Leviathan grunted.  
"Sure, ugly face sempai. Try to get not raped… or not rape anyone else. Or kill them by your pure presence. Would you now bother getting out of my room and closing the door so I don't have to see you anymore, please?"  
Fran didn't bother looking up.  
Levi grunted before slamming the door and going away. Probably to Luss to cry his eyes out.

Bel looked at the door for a second and then broke into his creepy loughing.  
"Shishishi~"  
Fran watched his teacher roll on the ground not seeming to get any air at all.  
"Oh god, I think I just killed Bel-sempai…" Fran mumbled more to himself, watching the (fake) prince roll on the floor, loughing and coughting at the same time.  
"Sempai, you look like being in pain."  
"Totally worth it thought." Bel cought, before slowly claming down again.  
"Was me bugging Levi really that funny?"  
"It was funny to see you bug someone else than me, actually." Bel got up from the ground and sat down next to Fran again.  
"Sempai, you are creepy."  
"Whatever, the prince demands you to listen closely as he goes on."

After another half hour of learning and explaining, the both teenagers agreed at needing a break and go down to drink something.  
"What are long haired sempai and scar face sempai doing anyway?" Fran asked as they went downstairs.  
With a nod to the door Bel explained:  
"They're watching a movie, obviously."  
"How about joining them after drinking? I am really fed up with studying right now." Fran asked.  
"Sure, froggy."  
"Why do you call me that?" Fran asked sounding a little angry.  
"It suits you. Now come on, what do you want to drink?"  
"Even if I'd tell you, you'd let me get it by myself anyway."  
"Exactly, I won't serve you since I am a Prince."  
"You're fake, so you really should serve me for lying to me everytime." Fran said before pouring himself some water in a glas.  
"You should be happy that I don't command you to serve me, Froggy!" Bel stated, pouring himself some milk.  
"Baby prince sempai, why are you drinking milk?"  
"Because I am adult enough to know that milk contains calcium and that you can't really have enough of that, silly tadpole."  
"Hey since when am I a tadpole? I thought I was froggy?"  
"Well since you can't even think about calcium contained in milk you must be a tadpole, even a teenage froggy would know about that."  
"Yeah, whatever, fake prince sempai." Fran said pounding on the inside. Not on the outside thought, since he totally didn't plan showing any emotion at all… Like ever. 

XS.:

Squalo actually did see nearly nothing of the movie, he heared more of it than seeing it, but even the things he did hear, he didn't really cared about.  
Kissing his lover was way more important and captivating than the movie could ever be.  
And these hot hands, which slipped under his shirt, were getting the rest of his attention.  
He just had to enjoy this since there were hardly any times he could feel this without worrying that Lussuria or Levi could film them.  
About Bel and Fran?  
Well neigher he nor his lover really cared about them finding out, as long as they don't start telling anything or filming them.  
But really they could have taken another moment than exactly this one to come in and standing there like they have seen a ghost kissing an alien who rode on a unicorn or something.

Bel knocked on the opened door twice.  
"May I interrupt you and know what exactly you're doing?"  
I pulled away looking at the interrupters annoyed, than back to Xanxus.  
We changed a look.

'Who?'  
'You, hell would freeze earlier than I do that.'  
'Vroi! Why do I always have to do the unpleasant things?'  
'Because you're uke. No go on and tell them.'  
'Bastard!'

I looked up again.  
"Actually we were making out." I answered.  
"And since when do you guys do that?" Bel asked, ignoring the red like a tomato Fran next to him.

Squalo climbed down from Xanxus lab who gave another much saying look.  
'Stay here!'  
'No, they killed the mood and I am not going to say anything more while you kissing me, if you want to do that, you'll have to be the one explaining!'  
'Wait, are you mad at me for not explaining?'  
'Guess what, YES I motherfucking am!'

"We were making out now for an half hour. Round about." Squalo answered the question.  
"No, I meant how long you two were being doing something like this together. A week, a month." Bel was about to facepalm.  
"Two years." Squalo answered.  
"Really? Are you two together or just like… friends with benefits?"  
"First."  
"Why didn't I realize earlier?" Bel seemed to get very interested into this topic.  
"Because we don't exactly wanted you to know it. Actually, we didn't care about you or Fran knowing it, but really want to hold it away from Lussuria or Livathan." Squalo got bored by answering the questions.  
"Have you ever had sex jet?"  
"Yes."  
"How is it to be in a relationship?" confusingly this question came from Fran, who seemed to be over his shock.  
"Depends."  
"On what?" This time it was Bel again.  
"Being Seme or Uke."  
"Oh, oh, long haired sempai, what are you?" Fran asked.  
"Isn't that obvious?"  
"Oh, you're right. How is it to be uke and in a relationship then?"  
" Annoying."  
"What?!" This time it was Xanxus asking.

A.N.:  
Ok, and well end this with a shocked Xanxus.  
I hope you enjoyed.  
Have a nice rest of the day.  
Review would be nice.  
I want to thank everyone who had clicked one of these Follow or Favorite buttons.  
Also a great thank you to everyone who reviewed so far.  
I had not one single mean review jet.  
THANK YOU SOO MUCH  
See you in the next Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.:

Hey guys.  
Let's do this without any further talking for once.  
Have fun.

Disclaimer: LOOK AT THE GODDAMN CHAPTER BEFORE, OR AT THE ONE BEFORE THE ONE BEFORE…

Warning: SAME AS EVER

B26:

"What?!" Xanxus seemed kind of shocked by that outcome.  
"Vroi. What did you expect? You always let me do the dirty work like explaining everything to these kids with the reason of me being uke. And don't deny it. On top of that, if you are in no mood, we'll just do nothing. If I am in no mood, we'll just do it anyways, because the 'seme' likes to. Did you think this would be nice or anything like super exciting for me if I get absolutely nothing from it?" Squalo's voice was loud, not screaming jet thought.  
"Is it like this in every relationship?" Fran asked.  
"Shut up Fran, I need to discuss that with Squalo." Xanxus growled.  
"See? Exactly what I mean. What if I don't want to discuss it?" Squalo complained.  
"I thought you'd like to be in a relationship with me, if yes then we really should discuss it, like right now." The ravens mood darkened by the second.  
"So what exactly should we discuss?"

Bel and Fran just stood there, looking at the couple themselves and back at the couple.  
"Bel sempai? Is having a relationship really this difficult?" Fran asks whispering.  
"It seems, I never really had one myself so I don't really know it for sure thought." Bel whispered back, and then they stared at the couple for what seemed like hours.  
For real, it were only seconds but the air was so heavy in this room that every second felt like an lifetime of torture.  
But suddenly, Xanxus lips on Squalo's ended it.

The long haired boy was actually to shocked to response in the short time the kiss lasted.  
"Listen to me, I am going to say this once, and then never again."  
Squalo nodded.

"I love you more than anything else." Xanxus said, pretty cold actually.  
Anyway. It did his wonders.  
The silver haired teen grinned before kissing Xanxus passionately.

"I know. I love you too. At least most of the time." He whispered against the others lips after breaking for air.  
"What do you mean most of the-" Xanxus got cut off by another kiss.

"Don't think about it." Squalo warned him.  
"Only if you promise to tell me next time if you've got a problem with being uke."  
"Promise given." Squalo said, before getting hugged and pulled on his lovers lab once again.

"Is being in a relationship always like this? Getting to fight each other and making up a few seconds later by just kissing?" Fran asked curious.  
"I don't know, was the first time we really fought like this." Squalo said, cuddling into his lovers chest.  
"And how is being seme like?" this time Bel asked.  
The long haired student looked at his beloved one, asking, not really having an answer to this.

XS:

"Stressy somehow. You've always to watch over the other and try to make sure nothing happens to him, even if you know he is very capable of doing so himself. But you can't do anything about being so captive, it's just there. And sometimes you forget to see the person you love as a human being with feelings and all that shit because you are too possessed with the thought of not letting anything hurt him. And before you know it, you are the one who hurts him most, or gets hurt by him, telling you that it was too much." Xanxus explained, somehow looking into Squalo's eyes all the while.  
"Xanxus, I think that was the description of being a control freak." Squalo whispered.  
"Every seme is an overprotective control freak." Xanxus grinned "Get used to it shark."

"Wow, that's deep shit man." Fran mocked.  
"Shut up, Fran." Squalo said before capturing his lover's lips.

"Squalo, how much of the film do you actually remember?" Xanxus asked a little out of breath after they broke apart again.  
"Something between Zero and nothing."  
"May we watch it again? But this time really."  
"Sure, you guys want to join?" Squalo asked Bel and Fran.  
Both nodded and sat down on the couch the second after.  
Squalo got up to restart the DVD, because the player wasn't really working like it should since Lussuria watched too much gay porn.  
After that he sat down next to Xanxus, cuddling on his lovers shoulder.  
"What is it?" Xanxus asked, laying one arm around Squalo's shoulder.  
"Nothing, just comfortable."

At the end of the movie, Xanxus head rested on Squalo's lab and he had pale hands stroking through his hair.  
"You really should stop that." The raven said.  
"Why?"  
"Don't know I have the feeling of turning into a cat or something like that if you go on." Xanxus informed his lover.  
"Oh I always liked cats. But okay, I stop." And the hands were gone.  
"Don't stop, go on." Xanxus complained.  
"But you-"  
"I don't care what I said, I don't want you to stop."  
Squalo rolled his eyes and began petting the others head again.  
Xanxus sighed.  
And then he got surprised by the unexpected end of the protagonist getting shot down and jumped at the sound of the pistol getting fired.  
"Wow, what the hell? What shit of an ending is this?" he said sounding a little disturbed.  
"One to make reckless viewers, like you get they're shock for life." Squalo laughed.  
"Don't laugh at me!" Xanxus commanded. But Squalo got him calmed down pretty soon by kissing his throat from behind, causing his lover to let himself fall on the others lab again, who immediately started petting him.

A.N.:

Okay chapter 6 done as well.  
Sry this time it was a little focused on XS, but next time it'll be B26 once again.  
I hope you still liked it.  
Reviews are appreciated.  
Thank you for reading.  
Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.:

Hey guys, here I am once again.  
I finally seem to get the idea of updating every day.  
WUUHUU.

Disclaimer: Like ever, I don't own anything.

Warning: NOT M

Enjoy anyway.

* * *

B26:

After that movie Fran and Bel silently decided on leaving the couple on their own and head upstairs.

"What do you think sempai, should we go on studying?"  
"Shishi~ silly froggy, do you want to study?" Bel kind of answered the question.  
"N-no I guess."  
"See, what do you want to do instead?"  
"I would really like to figure out how a relationship is like." Fran said.  
Bel chuckled and pulled Fran with him towards his own room this time, closing the door behind the boy and sitting down on his king size bed.  
Fran, who had never seen Bel's room before was standing in the middle of the room paralyzed watching around.  
"Shishishi~ what is it froggy?" the owner of said room asked.  
"I just didn't think you'd be so tidy."  
"A prince can't sleep in a messy room, so he makes a mess everywhere but not in his room." Belphegor explained.  
"I see." Fran came over to his senpai's bed and sat down on it as well, even if as far away from Bel as possible, which wasn't far since the fake prince was sitting in the middle of his bed.  
"So, froggy wanted to figure out how relationships are. Why?"  
"I think it would be nice to have someone who you can trust to the fullest."  
"There will always just be one person you can trust, and this person is yourself." Bel said coolly, letting himself fall backwards onto the pillows.  
"Bel sempai, you seem to be pessimistic. Or paranoid."  
"Am not. Just made some experiences." Bel said, but Fran really started missing the funny, childish touch of the older boy's voice.  
"What experiences?" Fran asked, curios by now.  
What could possibly make his sempai to have this point of view?  
"Some I won't share with you." Bel said.  
"So you did never think about having a relationship?" Fran asked, wishing to change the topic since he wasn't able to win here.  
"No, now I do thought." The (fake) prince answered, secretly happy about the change of topic.  
"How do you think would it be?" Fran asked.  
"Well, it would be special. Because, like you saw downstairs, the two knew each other enough to have their ways of dealing with each other even in the worst case scenario. I don't think there is anyone else who could deal with one of them like that except the other."  
"Do you think everybody could find something special like this?" Fran wondered.  
"No, I don't believe in this 'there is one for everyone' shit and even if, what do you do if the other one is on the other side of the world? It simply wouldn't work."  
That made Fran sad somehow and he did the same as Bel did before.

He let himself fall backwards onto, unfortunately, his sempai's stomach, since the prince still lay just in the middle of the bed.  
"You think there would be someone for me?" Fran asked.  
Bel ignored the pain in his belly to muster Fran.  
"I think that there can't be many people in this world who don't like you. You have got the typical 'hug me' aura around you."  
"So everyone wants to hug me, but no one really loves me? Wow, that's depressing." Fran muttered, not really caring about where he lay.  
"At least the people like you, so be happy with it. There are also existing people like Levi who are hated or ignored by everyone." Bel's face didn't look happy, which made a shiver run down Fran's spine.  
Something was so wrong.

* * *

XS.:

As Fran and Bel went upstairs, Xanxus sat up once again.  
Squalo waited for the door to close before climbing on his lovers lab and laying his head on the others shoulder.  
"This was weird." He sighed.  
"At least it's over now." Xanxus said, pulling his lover closer.  
"How about another movie?" Squalo asked.  
"Do you have to stand up for that?" Xanxus asked.  
"Guess I do."  
"Then I don't want it." The raven said stoking the others neck.  
The shark's eyes closed automatically.  
"I am going to sleep in if you don't stop that." Squalo said.  
"Good night then, you need it." Xanxus stated.  
Squalo pressed one last kiss on his lovers lips before really falling asleep on the others shoulder.

The raven stayed like this for a few minutes, making sure Squalo was really fast asleep before getting up and carrying the boy upstairs, to his bed, bridal style.  
He lay the silverette down on the pillows, pulling off his shoes and covering the body with the blanket.  
Then he sat down on the edge of the bed watching his lover.  
Why the hell was that proud little bastard so good looking, and even sweeter when he was asleep?  
How the hell should someone be able to be not attracted to him if he was looking like this?  
Sometime later Xanxus found himself lying next to his silver haired property, being unable to move away because of said person sleeping on his chest with his hand clawing into the white shirt the older man was wearing.  
*And how am I supposed to get to my own room now?* Xanxus wondered absently starting to stroke threw the silver hair.  
It made him think about how he had first laughed at the boy as he came into the house.  
He was living at there with Leviathan and Lussuria back then and thought the teachers came to the stupid idea of letting a girl live in one and the same house as Leviathan.  
It didn't took long for all of them to get the girl was a guy thought.  
And on top of all, a guy with the ability to make Lussuria and Leviathan run a mile if he wanted to.  
That's exactly what made the man attractive for Xanxus.  
He wanted him to be some kind of subordinate at first, since that would automatically assure his place on the houses throne.

* * *

Soon he regretted to underestimate the boy thought:

Xanxus sat on the couch enjoying his life as the ruler of this house and the free time he got because of letting his homework get done by than new brat.  
That was, until said brat got down and threw the undone homework into his face.  
"Vroi! What's that supposed to mean?" Squalo said loudly.  
"Simple, you are doing those for me." The raven gave back icy, even thought he was already about to explode.  
"Forget that, I've got enough to do myself. On top of that, I don't even understand half of it!"  
"I don't care. Do it!" Xanxus voice was much louder now.  
He did expect the boy to be scared of his attitude or of his louder voice, which Xanxus had considered to be shouting back then.  
Unfortunately Squalo wasn't, but felt himself insulted by it.  
"VROI! IF YOU THINK YOU WANT TO TRY OUT SHOUTING AT ME THEN AT LEAST DO IT RIGHT, BASTARD, AND YOU CAN DO YOU'R FUCKING HOMEWORK BY YOURSELF!" that kind of shocked Xanxus.  
He never expected someone to be able to scream that loud and also he never thought of someone to be able to talk back at him after he had shouted at them.  
Before he was able to talk back to the silverette, said boy had vanished again, locking himself in his room to not get interrupted at doing his homework.

* * *

A.N.:  
Sorry if this was bad, I think I had a bad day today, at least what depended on writing.  
Also maybe I won't update the next 3 days, cause I have to worke.  
Let's see. Maybe I am able to do it anyway.  
I hope you enjoyed anyway.  
Bye


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.:

Hey guys.  
After a short break of 3 days I am going on now.

And Good News:  
I don't have to work for the next week, means I am going to finish this fanfiction within the next days.

Hope you'll have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or it's characters. As well as anything else which I maybe mention in here.

Warning: Not M still.

Let's get this started.

* * *

B26:

After both boys woke up the next day, still laying fully dressed on Bel's bed they just tried to shove the thought of it aside.

Apart of avoiding that thought and topic as good as possible, which wasn't easy since Lussuria woke them in the morning, they studied together every day.  
That was until Fran came home one day.

Bel sat in the dinning room, eating ice cream, were he had a good view of the door.  
Today was Fran's test.  
The boy couldn't belive he was that nervous of a test.  
And on top of all a test he himself wasn't even writing.  
The door opened and Fran came in.  
The boy looked odd.  
"Oi froggy, what's the matter?" Bel asked.  
Fran came over and sat down next to the fake prince.  
"I don't know. I mean I think everything went right and I had a good feeling, but the more I think about it the worse it gets. What if I did everything wrong."  
The boy didn't stop talking at all and Bel really tried to hear everything but it somehow didn't work.  
"Fran, calm down. I am sure you did a great job. You knew everything perfectly as I asked you my questions."  
"But what if I've got a black out without knowing it? I could have really messed it up. But I really want a good grad at this. Only at this one." Fran once again started talking as if he would die as soon as he'd stop.  
"Senpai, would you be mad if I'd get a F?"  
"Yes, I would be mad, at the teacher who dares to give you tests that are to difficult even if I studied to with you to no end." Bel answered truthfully.  
"That would be a waste of your time, and I would be the one to blame because I messed up."  
"Froggy, did you listen to me? I said I would be mad at the TEACHER not at you."  
"But it still would be my fault. I made you help me. I-" Fran was stopped by his annoyed sempai's lips on his.  
"Would you shut up and calm down now? Everything will be fine." Bel said as they broke apart.  
"Sempai? Would you explain to me what this was?" Fran asked a little confused.  
"I don't know, maybe we should try it again, but I would appreciate to do so somewere no Lussuria could interrupt."

The next day both boys woke up in Fran's bed, not really wearing anything, and both overwhelmed by memories of the last night.  
"S-sempai?"  
"Yes froggy?"  
"I don't want this to be some kind of one night stand." Fran complained.  
"Shishi~ may you be my boyfriend, froggy?"  
Fran didn't even answer this, let's just say they did not really wanted to get out of bed that day, but sadly there is a thing called school.

* * *

XS:

Squalo was surprised as well as he woke up, by Xanxus laying next to him.  
But it wasn't really the worst surprise, especially at seeing that the older teen hadn't forgotten to lock the door.  
Squalo just ignored the time and cuddled up next to his lover once again.  
Xanxus woke up at this just laying an arm around his lover, pulling the boy even closer.  
"Let's sleep for the next 3 hours at least." Squalo whispered.  
Xanxus on the other hand just gave a grin and a kiss on the forehead.  
Unfortunately the whole rest of the day was spent in bed.

While Bel and Fran were studying, Squalo even managed to make everyone do at least some cleaning.  
Even Xanxus helped at washing up the dishes or clearing his room on his own for once.  
Lussuria was now not only cooking but clearing the whole kitchen after as well.  
Leviathan was vacuum-cleaning the whole house once in a while.  
The rest of it still was getting done by Squalo, but it was at least not too much to do.  
He even found time to sleep every night, with Xanxus most likely joining him in bed making said thing warmer and way more comfortable.

* * *

A.N.:

Okay this one is shorter but I hope you enjoyed anyway.  
I think there will only be one more chapter, let's see if I get this one done today or tomorrow.

Let's see how good I'll do.

Reviews appreciated. Like ever.

Bye

See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N.:

OMR!

I am sooooooo sorry for letting you wait another 3 days.

I got cought off guard… by some video games I guess…

Sooooorrrrrrryyyyyy  
Gomenasai!  
Mi despiace!  
Es tut mir Leid!

Okay, crisis over, have fun with the final chapter.  
It will be only B26 cuz there is nothing left to say at the XS part and it will be much shorter than the others.

Disclaimer: I … oh Ra do I have to write this again? If anyone wants to know if I own or pretend to own KHR or it's Characters, look at the former chapters please… thank you very much.

Warning: It wasn't really M till now and even thought I wanted to make it M I just didn't so NOT M AT ALL.

B26: (only, like I said earlier)

Bel were happy with Fran, and Fran was even more happy with Bel.  
Not only that he had discovered a side of Bel not being so much in love with himself but also he had someone to take him off guard every time he began thinking about what would happen to his grads if the test he wrote in economics would become an F.  
The boy often asked how Bel knew and the answer were always the same.  
"A) I am a genius. B) You learned it perfect and C) I can't think of any person who would like to give you a bad grad."  
"Sempai? Does that come from the same side as everyone wants to hug me?"  
The answer to that normally was hugging Fran.

Today, Fran was even happier with Bel than usual, if that was even possible.  
The boy stormed into the house, after having school longer than usual and longer than anyone else, a big smile on his normally emotionless face not interested in everyone staring at him like they had seen a ghost making out with an alien who rode on a unicorn or something comparable.  
The boy practically jumped on Bel's lab kissing him forcefully.

It needed a little for Belphegor to get what was happening, a little more time for them to break apart and even more to finally catch they're breaths.  
"What was that froggy?" the Prince asked confused.  
"A kiss, you should know since we did this before stupid sempai." Fran teased.  
"I know what it is, but I don't know why you did kiss me right now."  
Fran chuckled and pushed a piece of paper into his lovers face.  
A piece of paper with a big red A on it.  
"Shishi~ told you." Bel chuckled kissing his lover once again.

Surprisingly Squalo was the first one to awake from his shock of A) seeing Fran smiling B) seeing Fran kissing Bel and C) seeing the blood-addicted bastard kiss back.  
And he made it his duty to wake everyone else wake up from they're trance like stare to by clapping in slow motion.  
Now everyone stared at Squalo, who focused his attention on the couple in front of him.  
"Good job. Congratulations, you two just made yourselves the targets of Lussuria's never ending love and gayishnes. Have fun with it and make sure you don't die from the overdose." He said grinning sarcastically.

A.N.: THE END

I hope you guys enjoyed.

Like I said, this is the END.

I do not plan to continue this.  
Most likely because I wouldn't have any further ideas.

Have a nice time until we meet again.

Thank you for reviewing (if you did) or liking (if you did) and reading (you sure did).

Bye


End file.
